Yuri Twintails Go!
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Souji ended up permanently becoming a girl, Sora. Aika wants to cure her flat chestedness. Twirl wants to screw Sora. All of those things interact to create a rather colorful daily life full of unbelievable things, even without Ultimagil to stink up the place. Although not too many unbelievable things, since it's their daily lives and the heroic business stuff is on hold.


This fic originally contained a sex scene which is for MA / Explicit rating only. The chapter including this scene can be found on AO3 / Archive Of our Own. Just google my name + the website name to find it, if you want to read the sex scene.

* * *

For everyone and anything in the world, _normal_ is a highly subjective standard. For a superhero, a normal life would involve fighting super villains. For an office worker, normal just means a daily eight to five grind. And for some, rare, specific individuals, normal is defined by the absence of _normal_ in any conventional sense. The Mitsuka household was a place that was just chock full of that absence of normal.

A couple of months had passed since Mitsuka Souji had irreversibly and absolutely, with no hope of recovery ever, turned into Mitsuka Sora. The diagnosis was simple; too much twintail exposure from girls. Turning into Tail Red, temporarily turning into Sora before and then being around Aika and Erina so much had caused an overflow that Twirl tried to explain in really big words but didn't make much sense to anyone. Sora herself was not unhappy with it so all attempts to reverse it were met with utter indifference.

And now things were about to take another drastic turn for the better. Or worse. Depending entirely on who was asked.

=== Yuri Twintails Go! ===

"I'm not lying. I-I swear!" Twirl was about to croak. Her back was bent in an unnatural way across Aika's shoulders, who was about to tear her in half in retribution for yapping about her flat chest again.

Aika had caught Twirl trying to break through the window and assault Sora in the bath. And promptly disabled her. "Since you're **that** insistent, let's hear it." Letting Twirl off the hook, Aika put her down by dropping her and then stood in front of the wrangled girl like a gorilla stood in front of a banana thief that was caught with his paw in the banana bush.

Coughing and groaning, Twirl was a little shaky on her legs. This was her final trump card to play against Aika. It would result in some rather extraordinary blow back, even if it succeeded, but she was not getting a lucky break. As long as Aika was around, Sora would be out of her lewd reach. So the only card left to play was to bring Aika to her side. But that was easier said than done.

Spending night after night tormenting herself thinking about how to do that, Twirl had finally found a solution that she believed would work, after ruling out all other options, like mind controlling Aika or shipping her off to another solar system via interstellar FedEx. She could only consider methods that would leave Sora oblivious that it was her doing. Or stick to methods that would not actually result in Aika being stranded on some far off planet or in the vast, empty void of space. And there was only one thing she had come up with after an eternity of thinking about. Here is to note that to Twirl, spending three days on a single issue was basically an eternity.

"I… can fix your chest." Twirl staggered backwards when she felt Aika's killing intent flare up again. "This time for sure! No more tail yellow problems!"

"If you're lying I will end you." Aika looked so pissed that it was hard to tell where Aika ended and the angry Gorilla began.

"Am not! I swear! On Sora's delicious b-" Twirl backed away again, now standing there with her back against the outer wall of Aika's house. "Listen! Your problem is that you lack any and all compatibility with big breasts attribute! That's why the yellow tail gear didn't work. If you have no compatibility, the attribute doesn't work. B-But… there is a way to get around that."

"I'm listening." Aika would not get her hopes up prematurely this time. She still felt depressed every time she remembered that moment when she tried to activate the yellow tail gear and nothing happened. This time she would be more careful.

"There's a **really** big downside to this whole thing, for both of us. You might not be able to tell, but I have an **extraordinarily powerful** big breasts attribute and-" Aika's right fist hit the wall next to Twirl's head. Twirl spoke so fast that she nearly fumbled her words. "I can siphon off from my attribute and forcibly make your body accumulate it! It won't fix the compatibility issue, so you'd remain flatter than a thousand times folded sword that has an edge of only one atom that can slice through anything. But! Because it will be **my** attribute, I can make your body develop compatibility by..." Twirl averted her eyes.

"By what?"

"Sex. Getting your hands all over me and mine all over you. Wild making out. Total and super massive intimacy." Twirl raised her hands and protected her face. "I swear I don't want that any more than you do!"

"That's all?"

 _Huh?_ "Huh?" _No, **Huh**?_ "Eh, what?" _Wait a second_. "What do you **mean** , _that's all_?"

"So by… siphoning, or whatever, off your attribute and sleeping with you I can get breasts?"

"Uh, yeah." _Huh? This isn't what I expected. I thought this would be a much harder sell. Just how much does her perfectly smooth flat cliff of a chest bother her?_ "You're not being grossed out by that?"

"Why would I be?" Aika looked strangely relaxed and calm. In a way, that was freaking Twirl out ten times as much as any level of anger did. It was like the sky turned red with flames and everyone pretended it was normal.

Twirl was so caught off guard that she couldn't think of anything to say other than the really obvious things like _Because you hate me_ , or _because we are both girls_ , but then again she didn't really despise Aika so much as she was annoyed by her constant guarding of Sora. _No, I take that back. I definitely despise that samurai sword and her abusive, violent, gorilla-like behavior on top of the whole tsundere shtick she got going on!_

"So what is in this for you?" Aika turned ever so slightly to the side, taking a quarter of a step back. "Don't tell me you actually want to-"

"I could just fuck a table if I was into perfectly flat surfaces." Twirl replied out of reflex and felt killing intent again. "Let me fuck Sora! I'll get you your breasts and in exchange you won't mess with me when I try to teach Sora about the pleasures of a woman!"

Between staying dedicated to Sora and remaining flat for the rest of her life, this was no easy choice for Aika. "No rape. Ask her. I won't interrupt but you gotta ask her."

Twirl almost vibrated in conflict but she too didn't have a lot of options here. "F-Fine! But if she turns me down, no deal for you either!"

Aika's right eye twitched and she wanted to turn Twirl into the world's whitest basketball right there but she, for once, kept her temper under control. "Deal."

But things were never that easy. Just later that evening, Twirl walked into Sora's room, who was reading a book about hairstyling on her bed, and crawled on top of her. "Aika's not going to kick me out anymore. So what do you say, should I teach this little red devil here just how seductive she is and all about the pleasures of having my fingers inside you?"

Sora looked at Twirl with a rather deadpan expression. While Sora's expression didn't change, Twirl looked a little anxious. She was about to just throw her deal out the window and ravish Sora right there. But the short girl reached right past her face and went through her hair. "If you had twintails I wouldn't mind. But I'm sorry, I just can't do this without twintails."

Twirl remained in position and looked like a gigantic rock had just dropped on her head and knocked her flat out. "Twintails? **That** ' **s** the problem here? That I don't have twintails?"

"I just can't look at someone without twintails and think about anything like… what you said." Sora blushed thinking about it, but her fantasy involved someone with twintails. "It's like… even if you're hot, it doesn't matter if you don't meet the twintail requirement."

"Just wait a second here!" Twirl hurriedly tried to tie her hair into twintails but it just wouldn't happen. Having lost her twintail attribute itself meant she was never going to have her hair like that again, no matter wait. Her hair would mysteriously escape the hands of whoever was trying to tie it together. And unlike Aika, there was no _fixing_ her missing attribute. It was like a scar. "Just close your damn eyes and let me fuck you!"

Sora saw the plight of Twirl and felt compelled to try and help. Twirl **was** attractive, but it was like looking at a super fancy car that had no engine and you really wanted to drive it. There was no way someone would buy it like that. But that gave her an idea. _If Twirl has the looks but no twintails… that means if she got someone else to join her that had no looks but twintails like Aika, then it would balance itself out!_ "I don't know if Aika will agree but… I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with both of you at the same time. Aika has extremely nice twintails after all. And you can make up for her sextuple A cup size!"

 _Aika is going to kill you if she hears you say that._ _And why is my life spiraling out of control? So, now what, I have to get Aika to agree to sleeping with me and Sora at the same time because I alone don't qualify due to no twintails and then I also have to sleep with Aika anyway even when Sora doesn't want to because I am letting her siphon from my attribute? Aren't I being really exploited here?!_

"Twirl, could you get off of me? I want to finish reading that article about how hair lotion and repairing damage from hair spray." Sora was surprised when Twirl actually backed off and walked out of the room. _What was that all about? Is she drunk? Maybe she breathed in some fumes from her machines. Maybe I'll ask her later if she is feeling okay_.

Back at the Tsube residence, the living room, Aika was on the floor, laughing so hard that she felt like some kind of metal weapon had pierced her stomach. "S-She turned you d-down because of y-your hair!" Aika felt poetic justice in this. After Twirl made fun of her again and again and another million times after that! Getting turned down because of something like that was just too good.

"Unless you wanna go in there and jump her bones together with me you're going to stay flat, so who is laughing now?"

Aika needed another minute, then two, then three, before she finally couldn't breathe anymore and stopped laughing. "This is karma paying you back for making fun of me all this time."

Twirl felt like this had all been a mistake. _I should have used interstellar FedEx to get rid of her. She might count as an endangered species, the only human that is shaped like a perfectly smooth pole._ "So are you gonna help me fuck Sora or what?"

"You have the manners of a space pirate."

 _I'll hand you over to space pirates._ "So are you gonna help me **sleep** with Sora or what?"

"Sure."

"If you won't cooperate, then our deal is off. Whatever, enjoy staying f- wait, what did you say?" Twirl was ready to leave and then felt like she had shifted between dimensions to some sort of bizarro world.

"Are you stupid or something? I've liked Sora for far longer than you have even known about earth! Why would I have a problem with s-s-sleeping with her." Aika turned red and ready to pound Twirl into cake cough if she said something retarded about her blushing.

Twirl just stood there with her mouth open. "Let's go."

"What, **today**?!" Aika stepped back, hit a chair and knocked it over. Before she knew it, Twirl was dragged her up the stairs. "I'm not prepared for that!"

=== Yuri Twintails Go ===

After letting Twirl rush them into sex, Aika and Sora had been too embarrassed to talk to each other for a full week, making everyone think that they were having a big fight. For Sora, it had been a scenario where she put forth an unreasonable request in an attempt to get out of the whole thing and then it blew up in her face, making her unable to say she was just kidding. For Aika, the future of being no longer a washboard was on the line, so she let Twirl sweep her along. The first night together with Twirl had been very awkward as well. After hating each other for months, sleeping in the same bed had been really weird for both of them. Since that first time the three of them didn't manage to even talk about doing it again. Aika and Twirl managed to endure with just cuddling at night, to which Aika got used surprisingly quickly.

 _Two weeks later._

Morning arrived with a cold that was usually reserved for the lower layers of hell. It was already six in the morning and even though it was the height of summer, it was so unbelievably dim outside, that through the curtains on Aika's window, it felt like night.

Laying flat on her stomach, her head resting on the pillow she shared with Twirl, Aika glanced to the side. It wasn't unusual for her to be awake so early in the morning. The alien girl was still sound asleep, her large chest moving with each breath she took. Aika had never really thought about what Twirl wore to bed before all of this, but as it turned out it was just a large black tank top. She felt somehow let down by that.

Watching twirl's chest rise and fall for a little while, Aika slowly crawled backwards towards the foot end and got out of bed from there without having to crawl over Twirl. And immediately she stepped on Twirl's clothes. _She is such a slob. How can someone so smart be so much of a deviant and also so much of a slob?_ Picking up the lab coat and the dress, Aika just put them on her desk. The chair was already occupied with her own clothes.

Sleeping in just her underwear, Aika anticipated looking into the mirror every morning. It was a slow, grueling process of getting just a little bit bigger every day, but there was no good way to explain suddenly having enormous breasts anyway. Checking herself out in the mirror, Aika bent forward and put her arms together, squishing her breasts to exaggerated the bit of cleavage she had now. _I haven't measured them yet… I can tell they're still less than Sora's, but I'm definitely above Erina now!_

Feeling much more confident about her body than before, Aika struck a few more poses before she checked up on Twirl, making sure she wasn't caught doing this sort of thing. Before all of this, she would have just slugged her and gotten angry if she was caught, but as it turned out, Twirl was not actually as bad as she thought.

Without her constant attempts to screw Sora, and without the also constant washboard insults, Twirl was surprisingly interesting. Hearing about other planets and some scientific stuff went a little over Aika's head, but Twirl liked a lot of the same things that Aika did. Sweets, fashion, movies even. She did still have extremely strong tendencies towards raunchy material, such as wanting to visit a cat-ears busty maid cafe with Aika, but nothing that made Aika want to hit her or break her into so many tiny pieces that even the world record holder in puzzle games wouldn't bother trying to put her back together.

But it wasn't just Twirl that was different. Without the endless self-conscious worrying and loathing, without the constant washboard gags from Twirl and some other people around her, Aika found herself a lot more balanced and at peace. There was still the occasional gag for which Twirl was punished, but it never really accompanied lasting pain anymore.

Most of all, it was the cuddling, Aika told herself. Spending every night with Twirl had been really awkward for the first few days, because Aika kept expecting her to do something stupid or abuse her position. But no. Twirl tossed a lot in her sleep and that was the worst of it. One time, Aika woke up with her face buried in Twirl's boobs and she didn't really care. The tossing stopped after Aika had ended up kicked out of bed the third night in a row. A solution was found promptly; putting her arms around Aika's waist did generally result in Twirl's hands ending up further up or down that Aika wanted them to, but at least Twirl didn't toss anymore. But despite this arrangement, they always ended up separated by morning.

Feeling a bit excited after the posing and seeing that Twirl was still soundly passed out, Aika grabbed Twirl's dress and threw it on. She was far, far from filling it properly so it didn't look that good on her yet, but for Aika, it was like a promise of the future.

Stepping back in front of the mirror, Aika pulled on the top part a little, making it look like she had roughly the same size as Twirl. She was missing the remainder of the outfit, the white belts across her hips and the red skirt with black rim. And of course the lab coat.

About a minute long Aika indulged her fantasy and then took the dress back off, putting it back where it belonged. _At this rate… it'll be winter before I'm that big. I guess only everyone in class will be able to tell._ Crawling back into bed, because it was still early in the morning and she didn't want to sneak out of her room, Aika laid back down next to her former arch-nemesis. _She's… kinda cute when she sleeps_. With her eyes closed and her long white hair all messy, Twirl's face made Aika's heart race just a little. _I can't believe I'm thinking Twirl is cute_.

"You know, I like it when my clothes smell like you." Twirl was sleep-talking with the accuracy of a prophet. "Don't tell me you thought I didn't notice you trying on my top every morning?" Turning over, lying on her side, she opened one eye. "Soon you'll look good in it. But if you try it on, you should try on all of it, so it looks-" Twirl was forced back on her back when Aika literally jumped on her, pulled the pillow out from under her head and smothered her.

It wasn't visible in the dark but her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "You're peeping on me?!"

Flailing for a moment, Twirl hit Aika where it hurt; or felt good, in this instance. Grabbing the girl's ass, Twirl successfully defeated the former wooden plank category wrestling champion and threw her off. _I can tell right away when you're pissed off or embarrassed, Aika. The absence of bone breaking pain is an indicator clear as day!_ "It's not peeping and you're the one borrowing my clothes without permission." Rolling to the side, Twirl tried to look smug but was promptly moved over the edge by Aika's mighty foot. "Ow..." _It hurts a lot more somehow if she doesn't want to hurt me_.

"W-What's that stupid line about liking it when your clothes smell like me?!" Aika used the comforter like a cover. _Why am I even covering up like this? I sleep next to this nymphomaniac every night! But it's still somehow embarrassing right now_.

"I like how you smell. That's not weird. You're basically my girlfriend and- oof!" Twirl, who had been sitting on the floor, was now lying on the floor after taking a pillow straight to the face.

"Who is your girlfriend, huh?! We just share a bed!"

"And had sex with Sora together. And we have bathed together. And you try on my clothes. And I wear your underwear."

"You do **what**?!"

"My mistake, that was the dream I had." _I couldn't fit into your micro bras anyway. I am wearing your panties though!_

Aika calmed down and dropped the comforter when she realized there really was no point in keeping getting upset about the things Twirl said. Not that they made her angry, but instead of pissing her off, Twirl had really taken to embarrassing her. Although she mysteriously avoided doing so when they weren't alone. "Do you enjoy ridiculing me? So I tried on your clothes, what's the big deal? I'll fit them eventually!"

 _She sounds like a prepubescent girl now_. Hugging the pillow, Twirl just kept sitting there on the floor. "I don't think I said anything that was ridiculing you."

"You did! You said… gimme a second." Aika racked her brain as hard as she could. _I'm sure she said something!_

"I wanna see you try them all on. Skirt, dress, belts, coat. And keep your hair down." _Teasing her like this is more fun than just plain making fun of her washboard chest. And there's no deadly encounters of the gorilla kind either!_

"I'm not gonna."

Twirl didn't say anything for a while and just sat there, staring at Aika. "You need a new bra. That one was getting too small like a week ago."

"Where the heck are you looking?!" Aika covered her breasts and felt delighted when it was a soft, squishy sensation and she had trouble actually figuring out how to cover herself properly.

"There's gonna be tons of people ogling your tits. Like, get a bit bigger than Sora and the stares will get pretty intense. Get as big as Tail Yellow and it'll escalate. Once you finished growing you'll better be used to stares or you're gonna melt out there."

"How long is that gonna take?"

Twirl looked up at the ceiling and then shrugged. "If you let me fondle them I can probably tell." Twirl was ready to duck and dodge whatever else Aika could throw at her, like a stuffed animal, but nothing came.

"F-Fine."

 _I was joking. Kinda. Now that I can, I suddenly want to grope her though._ Getting back on the bed with all speed of a snail in slow motion, to annoy Aika, Twirl's heart felt like a ten string guitar that was smacked over someone's head. Seeing Aika just barely cover herself, half embarrassed and half anticipating a real estimate, her legs neatly put together, sitting like a real girl would have sat; all of that really made Twirl aware that she was pretty attractive, even with her chest still this small.

Sitting in front of Aika and reached out, Twirl's face was covered by a gorilla paw. "What do you think you're doing?! From the back, **the back**!" _I'll have a meltdown if I have to look at you while you grope me!_

Twirl was barely in position when she hesitated. _She looks so good with her hair down. It's a pity she's so used to twin tails now. We could have matching hairstyles otherwise._ Reaching around Aika's waist, Twirl approached from below, her hands slowly enveloping Aika's breasts; or rather trying to. They were already a little too big to fit completely into her hands. _I guess my hands are smaller than I thought._

 _How long is she gonna fondle me for? It's already been forever!_ Aika squirmed a little and was starting to feel turned on, even though Twirl was hardly doing anything at all. It was more like her breasts were being _covered_ than _fondled_. "S-So?"

"I guess I'll be around Sora's size in a month. This would probably go a lot faster if we had more contact, like fuc-" Twirl was surprised that she was cut off not by a punch but by Aika leaning backwards against her. _What is she doing_?

"What happened to only wanting to do it with Sora?" Aika wasn't dumb, she could put one and one together. It had been over a week since Twirl had even made an attempt. Getting shot down immediately because she had no twintails really had hurt her.

 _What do I say? I could joke about her being there anyways, so it's like I am getting in some practice, but that's not really how I feel. When did my life become so complicated?_ "You're not quite there yet, but once these get a bit bigger I won't be able to hold myself back." Before Twirl realized what she was doing, she backed away a little and made Aika's head slide down to her lap. And without warning or funny comment, Twirl bent down and kissed her straight on the lips.

More than just a brief kiss, there was real emotion behind it. This was not just a means to transmit her attribute better, this was because she wanted it, without knowing she did. Their lips parting and welcoming each other again, Twirl tried to back away when she realized what she was actually doing and that Aika was probably going to tear off her head any second now. _And I've gotten so used to no pai- shit, I'm too lat-?!_

Aika did indeed reach for Twirl's head but not to hurt her. Keeping down down, bending her back dangerously far, she forced Twirl to keep the kiss going. Her mind had already went on vacation the second Twirl had started kissing her and it was all instinct now, consequences be dammed.

Spending more than just a moment like that, both girls finally parted, eyes hot with fiery lust and lips hotter still. Twirl was quick to recover from the daze she had been in for the last half minute and sat back up. If she had gone this far, she had to commit to it. Licking her lips like they were covered in honey, Twirl moved to the side, and immediately moved on top of Aika, who was now flat on the bed.

Instead of just sitting, Twirl laid down on the almost comically strong girl, her large breasts completely dwarfing and burying Aika's. "There's no rush today because school is on break. We can-"

But Twirl was immediately thrown off by Aika, with no effort whatsoever. "Don't get ahead of yourself!" _That was close. I almost became one of Twirl's victims._ "I have morning practice, summer break or not!" Hurrying off the bed, Aika grabbed her school uniform and started to dress in an even greater hurry. _If she comes after me now I don't think I'll be able to keep her away. Ow… my nipples are so hard because of what she just did that this damn bra hurts._

Rushing out of her room with her clothes in complete disarray, Aika headed for the bathroom just to get some distance between herself and Twirl.

Left behind, Twirl just rolled over the bed until she was face down in Aika's pillow, smelling her like some kind of indecent stalker with a fetish. "It's like someone turned her into a teenage girl all of a sudden." Muttering into the pillow, Twirl realized that this was probably her fault. _Eh, whatever. This is a good thing, right? Making a gorilla into a human, I really am a genius scientist._

=== Yuri Twintails Go ===

"Please modify me too!"

Aika swallowed everything she had in her mouth in one go and immediately started to cough violently. Only pouring down half a bottle of water had helped matters. The other customers inside the family restaurant were throwing cursory glances but stopped caring when Aika recovered. The four plus one of them were eating out after clothing shopping; Aika had needed a bunch of new things to wear, primarily bras and tops. Sora had come along for no reason other than Twirl and Aika physically dragging her along because **their** relationship had hit the awkward point of genuine interest and genuine panic. So both of them latched onto Sora for every little thing. Twirl tried to make her try on almost a hundred outfits, and only a third of them were the slutty type. Aika on the other hand needed Sora's opinion on **everything**.

After six hours of that, Sora was so worn out that she had already gone through two milkshakes and a combo menu at the nearest fast food chain, and was still eating. Luckily for her, Erina was sporting the bill. Getting lonely all on her own, Erina caught the trio just as they left home and tagged along. Mikoto, her maid, was there as well and trying desperately to stay unassociated with the four high school girls.

And now there was Erina saying unbelievable things. "You have modified Aika somehow, haven't you? Please modify me as well!"

" _Modify_ , you say, but you know… I think you got the wrong idea here. I'm not some mad scientist that goes around turning people into guinea pigs for my own amuse-" Twirl cut herself off. "No, don't say anything, I'm hearing it now."

"Souji has become Sora, Aika is quickly developing her chest area. It is just me who is not fortunate enough to experience something special over summer."

Twirl managed to exchange almost-telepathic looks with Aika. _What the hell do I do? She's not gonna let this go._

Aika looked back, able to piece together what Twirl had to be thinking just from getting to know her so much more over the last four weeks. _Why are you looking at me like this? You are_ _ **not**_ _telling her about our deal!_

Twirl glanced at Sora now, who was sending just one very distinct, very short and very clear signal. _Nope._ And then she continued on and sent a different signal. _I love this cheeseburge_ _r._

"I'm not gonna _modify_ you in any way. Your maid is giving me the terminator death look and that's gonna become a terminator death grip if I don't tell you no." Twirl looked past Erina. Mikoto sat at the next table, not back to back with Erina but on the other side, so she could look at Twirl and anyone approaching Erina's table.

"Perhaps if not me, you could modify my tail gear?" Erina's eyes kept lighting up every time she was able to say _modify_.

 _I knew this girl was nuts. I mean, all that forced-into-subservient-behavior stuff she has going on? What was it, she wanted to be treated like a dog by Sora that one time? But seriously, modify her tail gear?_ "Tail gears are not exactly toys you can just take apart and put back together a different way." Seeing the light in Erina's eyes die out, Twirl felt like she would have been able to just ignore that a short while ago. But helping Aika with her dream had turned her into a total softie. "I'll see what I can do. Gimme." Reaching over the table, Twirl waited for Erina to hand over the yellow tail gear. _Thinking about it, Aika could **probably** use this now. But like hell I am telling her that and make all of this fifty times more complicated than it already is._

"I am really looking forward to the result. I wonder what it'll feel like to be _modified_ against my will." Erina's _tendencies_ had developed a lot faster than Aika's boobs. And for the rest of the day she kept talking about it like Twirl was going to turn her into a giant robot or something like that.

And Twirl kept a straight face through all of it because she was so used now to not being torn a new one thrice a day that she didn't want to risk pissing off the terminator maid. _I wish I was kidding about the terminator part_. "I'll start looking over it tonight but it will probably take a few days."

Erina had barely left when Twirl folded like a house of cards during an earthquake that was also bringing a couple of tornadoes. "I could feel the maid's killer intent all the way from the family restaurant."

Standing around in front of Sora's house, the three of them were just there, being bombarded by cicada noises. And after a good minute had passed, with Aika and Twirl just standing there, looking nowhere in particular, Sora raised her arms high over her head and stretched. "I'll go and take a bath and go to bed. I'm tired." When both Aika and Twirl just kept staring at the other side of the street, at the trees, Sora picked up her shopping bag and slowly walked off. _Clothing shopping as a girl is kinda fun. So many outfits. I bet I could come up with at least a dozen different twintail styles for them_. _I wonder if Aika will let me style her hair._

Twirl crashed face first onto Aika's bed. It felt almost natural to do so at this point. It had been three weeks now since they started living together in some sort of haphazard way. "Bath?" Twirl's voice was muffled through the comforter but Aika could easily guess what she meant.

"You can go first. I need to put all these new clothes away." _I suppose I will have to pack up all these tops and bras that won't fit anymore._ Aika felt conflicted. _I didn't realize it would cost me so much to obtain bigger breasts. I didn't think at all about how that._

"Sora was super cute in all those outfits." Twirl was still face down on the bed and making no attempts at changing that.

"You dressed her up in some really scandalous stuff!" Sorting through her underwear drawer, Aika felt depressed. _There really was… nothing to cover before. Some of these look like they're for grade school girls… I hope they're not actually from that department._

"Prude."

"Nympho!"

 _Gorilla_. "Sword."

Aika stopped what she was doing. "What?"

"Don't make me explain the joke." Twirl finally rolled over. "If you take a swordsman pose and yell _Tsurugi Da_ I will throw in a bonus and overhaul the blue tail gear so it doesn't override your boobs."

"Have you been watching late night anime again?"

"It sometimes helps me think!"

Across the roof, Sora wasn't sure what was going on but she heard Twirl laughing so hard that whatever happened had to be the gag of the century. _Or really, really stupid._ Sitting on her bed and combing her hair, Sora felt happy inside that she got to spend time with Aika. They had always been close and it was hard to not talk to each other for a week straight. Even the two weeks after that had still been a little awkward. And it wasn't just that she felt happy that things were back to normal. All her life, Aika had been preoccupied with her lacking chest, always ending up the butt of many jokes and generally being self-conscious of it.

Seeing her try on clothes she wouldn't have looked at twice before, seeing her smile and be excited over getting to explore a new side of herself and no longer being so overly self-conscious of her small breasts. All of that made her happy **for** Aika. Briefly tying her hair into crude twintails, Sora pulled up her red shirt, that was a survivor from her days as a guy, and put both tails between her breasts. _I wonder when she'll be able to do this? It feels amazing, so I really need to show her what length and thickness works best._ Using her tails like some sort of free hanging dildo, Sora cupped her breasts in her hands, moving them up and doing, exactly as if she would give a boob job to her hair. But after spending all day around Twirl, Erina and Aika, she really didn't feel like masturbating like that. Pulling down the shirt, Sora opened up the window and only now realized that the laughing had abruptly stopped a little while ago. _I hope Twirl wasn't killed._

Sitting with her back towards the window, Sora tried to enjoy the evening breeze but instead of breeze it was a hellish orchestra of cicada noises. Closing the window back up, she fell on her bed, tired. _I still have to go and take a bath. Come to think of it, Twirl hasn't tried to sneak into the bath with me for a while now. And she's sleeping over at Aika's place._

Rolling over, Sora grinned in a dirty way. _Are they like that? I mean, it's obvious that Twirl is doing something that's making Aika's boobs grow._ Sora's eyes lit up as a revelation dawned on her. _Did she have a crush on Aika all this time and that's why she teased her every day? That would be amazing, if true!_ Rolling over again, Sora felt awfully proud of herself. _It's crazy how I suddenly realized all this stuff after I became a girl. It's like a fog was lifted from my mind. Twintails are really powerful, they can even make you smarter. Erina is probably like that, too._

Gathering all of her willpower, she had to maintain the quality of her hair after all, Sora pulled herself off the bed and staggered towards the bathroom. Locking the door, and the window, Sora undressed and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. It had been a bit of a change, being a girl. But she had already had experience from transforming into Tail red so often. Of course she got a bit embarrassed about being a girl all the time; going to the bathroom, taking baths, sleeping. But having the long hair and the looks to tie her own hair into twintails offset that by far.

Letting in a bath, Sora just waited, playing around with her hair in front of the mirror. Holding her long hair into a ponytail, a side tail, it all served as a contrast to her usual twintail style. _To really understand what makes twintails so great, I also need to understand other styles. I wonder if Aika can braid hair. I don't know how to do that and I still haven't properly evaluated braids of any kind and how they compare to twintails. Braids… I wonder if I could combine twintails and braids once I understand both of them_.

After twenty minutes of mental hairstyle deliberation, that no sane person would ever listen to, Sora finally got into the bath and thought about something else. _I didn't think Erina was that sort of person. Modifying… but she already has these amazing twintails and when she transforms she's tall and busty. What else could she want to be modified?_ Sora pictured a delinquent Erina with a wooden sword that was as tall and strong as Aika, as busty as Twirl and as cocky as the stereotypical manga delinquent. _No way… I read too much manga_. _Come to think of it, I think Twirl has been taking my manga without permission again_.

Soaking in peace, Sora couldn't quite relax the way she wanted. _I wonder if Ultimagil will come back at some point. They just high-tailed it out of here and- oh, high **tailed** , that's clever of me!_ Chuckling over her own pun, Sora held out her arms, looking at her small hands. _I'm glad girls have small and delicate hands. It would have been really hard to properly take care of my hair in my old body. But I guess Tail Red's hands are even smaller. Come to think of it, I haven't transformed at all for a couple of weeks now. I should probably get a little practice in later._ After Ultimagil had left, the three of them had just stopped wearing their tail gears at all times, even though that had needed a little modification by Twirl. They still usually _carried_ it with them, but didn't wear it.

Transforming into Tail Red now was almost as big a change as it had been before she became a girl. The different height and weight, not to mention that she was used to being just a little bit top heavy now. The twintails were of course perfect quality, but it always felt like cheating. Aika and Erina worked hard to maintain the quality of their twintails without transforming, and Sora wanted to be able to out-do them at that.

 _Hopefully Aika isn't still embarrassed about… that._ Thinking that, Sora couldn't help but be a little bit of a hypocrite. She herself was still embarrassed about it, because of _how_ they had sex. Using her twintails like that; just remembering it made her horny. _I think we discovered the ultimate form of s.. love making by accident_. _If the knowledge of good that feels spreads, the world might be in danger._ _Okay, enough thinking, it's time to scrub._ To match the fidelity of her twintails, Sora had adapted a stance of great personal hygiene. Soft, pure white skin, brilliant white teeth, clean shaven armpits, it was all part of completing the package that existed around the twintails. And it took her quite some time in the bath every day to achieve such a level of cleanliness. _I think I'll go straight to bed after this._

=== Yuri Twintails Go ===

It was the middle of the night when Aika trespassed into the Mitsuka residence, using one of the many spare keys she had for a few just in case scenarios. Instead of going upstairs, to Sora's room, she used the elevator in the kitchen and arrived in Twirl's laboratory. _I still don't understand how she created this space right under their house._ "Twirl, what are you doing..." Aika didn't bother to be especially girly when she was only around the scientist.

"No, what are **you** doing? Like, here?" Twirl, sleep deprived and with big bags under her eyes, turned around with her chair and gave Aika a quick look. She was wearing just whatever had been lying around, not coordinated to go out. But where would she go in the middle of the night anyway?

"I keep waking up." _Because you're not there._ "It's hard to sleep when you're used to three pillows and suddenly two of them go missing."

"Pillows..." _I've been reduced to pillows. For some reason, that ticks me off._ "I was working on Erina's tail gear so she'll get off my back. For now I just added a jet pack function to it as well as an accelerator so she can sonic boom. It's useless but fun." _I had to mess around with the output limiter though a little but eh, it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?_

"Are you coming to bed or do I have to drag you?" Aika was a little annoyed when Twirl turned back around and focused on her _work_ again. "You can just add stuff like that? Can you add a shield or something to mine?"

 _The others are the ones that need shielding from you_. "For a genius scientist such as myself, no problem. Why a shield and not a barrier or something?"

"I like the basics. So, are you done?"

"Just gonna run a quick test on it to see if I didn't accidentally overload the power conductor or anything and it'll turn into a dud. I'll just fix anything tomorrow." _This feels kinda wrong. Being all diligent at work. Maybe I'll install some cameras in Aika's bathroom later to feel better. And maybe a new set of cameras in Sora's room. He he he he…_ Laughing dirty on the inside, Twirl pressed a red button and powered up the yellow tail gear that was mounted on what looked like the universe's most high-tech laundry pole.

And it immediately started making a loud noise; the kind a microwave made when put on full power. Aika didn't like that sound at all. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Absolutely." Twirl lied right through her teeth. "Well. In some situations. Probably." The noise got even louder and more intense now, adding some crackling.

"It's not going to blow up, right? Should we run?" There was visible yellow energy all around the armlet now.

"Of course It's not gonna blow-" And without warning, the lab lost power. Unbeknownst to Twirl and Aika, it was actually the entire prefecture that lost power because Twirl didn't like safety measures too much. "See? It didn't blow up." Sitting in perfect darkness, Twirl rummaged through the black and found a lighter somewhere. "I'm sure I just pulled too much power from the power grid. Nothing to worry about."

The power came back in a few seconds later and Twirl looked like the test had been a great success. "It did boot up fine from what I saw, so I'll just give this another look over tomorrow before I hand it to Erina. Let's go to bed!"

"You're lucky I didn't end up with static hair." Aika was surprised that nothing ridiculous had happened. "I fully expected it to blow up."

"Do I look like the type of scientist that blows things up?" Twirl was faced with the most _Are you kidding me right now_ look that had ever been used by a teenage girl in the history of mankind. "Fine, a **little** blowing up."

"I think we could take out Ultimagil if we just had them hire you as their head of weapon's development. You'd tear a hole into space-time. Untangle the thread of time. Something like that."

"Actually, according to some theories, time is more of a really complicated and hideously ugly rug than a thread, but-"

"Yes, yes. Get your ass moving." Aika was already standing in the elevator, waiting for her partner in crime.

"What's got you so cranky?"

"Having to go out in the middle of the night, having to basically trespass in Sora's place to grab you."

"I was busy!"

"Be busy during the day."

"A certain someone needed a new wardrobe because they were out-boobing their old one!"

"Out-boobing?" Aika squinted at Twirl as the elevator rose up. "I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened."

"What? it's totally valid to say it like that. It's not like you're growing normally!"

"I just realized what a catastrophe it is going to be to find anything fitting once I get to your size."

"Hey, feel free to call of our deal any time." Twirl felt a little unwell inside as she thought about the end of that sentence. "Actually, I retract my previous statement. I prefer this _you_."

"Because you're not getting beaten up as much?"

 _As much? Flicking my forehead and poking my ass with your feet doesn't count._ "Pretty much. Also, you're actually kind of okay to get along with."

Leaving Sora's house, they quickly entered through the front door of Aika's place and went upstairs. It didn't take Aika more than a minute to undress and get back into bed. Twirl left her clothes all over the floor and striped almost naked, leaving only her panties on, much to Aika's embarrassment. Rummaging around in the near darkness of the room, only a small night light was on now, Twirl couldn't find her black sleeping top. She never wore a bra to bed.

"I think I threw it in the laundry. Just get one of my shirts."

 _What are you, my mom?_ But doing exactly as she was told, Twirl came to bed a moment later. And when she did, she was asleep almost instantly. Aika was also gone a minute later.

=== Yuri Twintails Stop ===


End file.
